


All Signs Point to Coffee

by Sauric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Flirting, Deaf Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauric/pseuds/Sauric
Summary: Castiel has just moved to Washington, D.C., to teach at Gallaudet University and to be closer to his brother, Gabriel. Finding a new coffee house, and his way around a new city, has some surprising results.





	

Traffic was hell in D.C. Literal hell. Gabriel tried to warn him, but Castiel had honestly been too apprehensive about facing the Metro system after a series of colorful horror stories, courtesy of his new coworker, Meg. Now here he was, facing confusing lights, traffic cameras, masses of pedestrians, and long lines of cars.

A hand touched his elbow while he was stopped at a red light, and Castiel looked up at his brother's gleeful whiskey eyes as his older brother raised his hands to sign, _Let's stop for coffee!_ before pointing up the street at a sign boasting "The Java House".

Castiel sighed. He had rushed out the door that morning sans caffeine and was desperate for a boost, but the traffic and lack of parking was horrific.

 _There's a drive-through,_ Gabriel said, grinning.  _I really need a drink_ _._ He wildly exaggerated the drink sign, tilting his head way back as he tipped up his curved hand.

Castiel hated drive-throughs. It was awkward enough having to write his order or point at it inside restaurants, but drive-throughs often meant impatient people who didn't understand why he wouldn't say anything to them. And typically by the time he pulled up to the window, it meant facing an angry jackass while trying to explain nonverbally about his deafness.

 _I'll order,_ Gabriel offered.

Castiel huffed a sigh. _Fine._ He wound his way over through the mess, pulling into line to wait and signing his order to Gabriel.

_I know. Black like your soul._

Castiel smacked his arm, rolling forward and glancing at his brother.  _Just order the damn coffees._

_No._

Castiel stared at the pinching motion, gaping at him.  _Well, who are you expecting to order it?_

 _You._ Gabriel smirked at him.

 _Did you manage to forget that I am deaf, assbutt?_ Castiel glared at him.

 _Just turn around._ Gabriel pointed past him, and Castiel turned to find the order screen was filled with the image of a gorgeous man with light brown hair, freckles, and incredible green eyes he was sure the digitization did no justice to.

The man waved, smiled, and then raised his own hands.  _Welcome to the Java House, what can I get started for you?_

Castiel gaped for a long moment until Gabriel jostled him, and all he could manage was to mimic  _What?_

The man's smile slipped a little, but he repeated,  _What can I get started for you?_

 _You sign!_ Castiel motioned in shock.

The smile returned as the man's mouth fell open, teeth visible as he clearly laughed.  _I do. Coffee?_

 _Oh!_ Castiel started in embarrassment before giving their orders. When he drove forward to the window to pay, he was stunned to find he was right about the man's eyes. 

Castiel handed over a ten to pay, watching the man as he moved back and forth inside of the coffee house. When he returned with change, Castiel waved him away.  _Keep it. You made my day._

The man grinned.  _Thanks!_ he signed, touching his fingers to his chin before tipping his hand out.  _My name is Dean._ He followed it up with the sign for pie, then pointed to himself.

Castiel couldn't help but smile at the name sign, reaching for his massive black coffee as Dean passed it out.

 _Castiel,_ Castiel spelled, before sweeping his hands in front of his shoulders and out to flap his fingers to sign for angel. Then he pointed at his brother with a cheeky smirk, spelling out Gabriel's name followed by pressing a backwards sign for "a" beside his eye. He huffed a silent laugh when Gabriel smacked his arm.

"My name sign is actually 'funny', because I'm hilarious," he read off of Gabriel's lips, as he stroked down his nose with two fingers.

Castiel just repeated the sign for "asshole".

For weeks after, Castiel went through the drive-through every morning for a chance to just see Dean, let alone talk to the beautiful man. Each time, they'd share something new--Dean signed because his sister-in-law was deaf and that and the proximity to Gallaudet was the reason behind the screen, his little brother was a lawyer, he loved pie and his car. Castiel was a college professor, he was deaf following an accident, he was named after an angel. The more Castiel saw of the beautiful man, the more he wanted to see him. And yet it still took him by complete surprise the day Dean smiled shyly and signed, _Will you go on a date with me?_

Castiel had no idea how long he stared until Dean began to add,  _Never mind, forget I--_

 _I would love to,_ Castiel cut in, grinning at Dean.  _I just have one request._

_Yes?_

_Let's not go out for coffee._

Dean beamed at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note:
> 
> -Italics are sign language  
> -Yes, deaf people are allowed to drive. I've unfortunately gotten stuck behind a pair engaged in conversation while a light changed. No, they didn't hear people honking.  
> -Name signs are typically an agreed-upon sign that represents your personality. In case you're wondering, my name sign is "green" because there's no sign for lime. Make a fist and extend your thumb and forefinger about an inch apart and wiggle back and forth at shoulder level.  
> -I altered sign language sentence structure to make more sense to the reader. Actual sign language is not structured like standard English!  
> -Yes, I speak a little sign language. I work with nonverbal Autistic students.  
> -No, I am nowhere near passable, let alone fluent. I know a bit about sentence structure and critical single words like eat, drink, help, and bathroom. I can say I want something.  
> -Yes, I can curse in sign language.


End file.
